Fanon Awards: Full Coverage
It's that time of the year again folks! It's almost June, which means that the Fanon:Fanon Awards/Fifth Fanon Awards have been creating excitement in the portal for quite some time. In this article, you'll receive a compete recap, at well as commentary, of the Awards so far. The whole frenzy started when the Fanon:Fanon Awards/Fanon Awards Council announced their picks for the three starting nominees for each category. For Outstanding Drama Series, which would later become Outstanding Fanon Series, the councilors selected three titans from our wiki: , a favorite of Councilor by , , a classic by legendary longtime author , and , 's most recent creation. While none of these choices are shocking, as they all deserve to compete in the category, what did surprise some users was the fanons that weren't initially included, namely by . SHiE was swiftly suggested by the community to take one of the two spots for "community nominations," and was voted in along with 's beloved . Minnichi's and Wordbender's fanons are currently the frontrunners with 5 and 3 votes, respectively. The Outstanding New Series category proved to be problematic, after Administrator noticed that by did not technically qualify as a "new story," all three of the community suggestions, including my own first-person narrated , 's Romance , and 's background series, , each joined veteran ARG's and 's beautiful written to compete in the final round. At this stage in the game, Nirvana has a vote count of 4, doubling the votes of current second place, Moon Drops. The category has received little overall votes. The smallest amount of votes have been counted for the Outstanding Short Fanon category, in which my currently has a small lead over it's competitors, , , and , which received its first vote recently. The other less-exciting categories to watch are the ones in which there isn't much of a contest. has a six point lead over second place for Outstanding New Author, and Minnichi has seven points for Outstanding Illustrator, topping nearest competitor Kugumi by three- for now. The favorite to win Best Male Supporting Character is clearly Silent Hero in Emerald's own Hiroshu, and fellow SHiE character Riya is leading the Best Female Supporting Character contest, but only by one vote over Moro Kenshi from 's . A close race is raging on to take the spot of Best Female Main Character. While 's prized Kyoshi remains in first with 3 votes, Ty's Grace and ARG's Ratana are close behind with 2 each. Best Villain is stuck in a dead heat, with The Chancellor from 's renowned tied with fanon colossus 's Naja, who was a contender for the award last year. Now for the chapter-specific writing awards. At this point, it seems likely that "Chapter Thirteen" from Nirvana will take gold for Outstanding Writing in a New Fanon Series, but "Leaving Home" from DSV isn't too far behind. Another dead heat persists for Outstanding Writing in a Fanon Series between "Consequence" from SHiE, and Whispers of Tempests' "First Snowfall, Part 2" (doesn't that make it the second snowfall) The most suspenseful categories this year are Outstanding Editor, Outstanding Author, and Outstanding Romance Series. While, I'd put my money on Fruipit to win Outstanding Editor, she is only 2 votes ahead of . In an even closer matchup, Minnichi currently boasts 3 votes for Outstanding Author compared to MibuWolf's and Typhoonmaster's respective 2's. If you want to watch an exciting vote, check out Outstanding Romance Series. It's almost impossible to tell whether legendary Silent Hero in Emerald or lesser-known Moon Drops will pull out the win. At every turn, there seems to be a new frontrunner. Who will take home the most awards? Who are you rooting for? Who are you secretly hoping will fail embarrassingly? Tell me in the comments!